My Burma Night Trail Trip At Camp! X3
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: Sup peoples? I though I'd just share my camp experience. Will contain some powerpuff stuff soon!
1. OW!

**HI PEOPLES! **

**SO, I SAID I'D BE DOING A STORY ABOUT MY BURMA NIGHT TRAIL RIGHT? **

**So here it is! Enjoy!...if you can, it sucks with the parents scaring us...MY crush (NOT YOURS *cat hiss*!), a brave friend of mine and I didn't even get scared! **

**Little camp note: **We weren't allowed to bring torches into the trail and here's the names of my friends and my crush: THE SCAREDY CATS: Myia, Nadia, Luke and my crush, Liam *lovey dovey sigh*...I only mean it because I made a wolf growl noise and my crush and the 'cats' went, "AHH!" And I cracked up and my crush was like, "What the heck was that!?" My mean, bossy friend said, "That was Vivien." He turned around to face me and said, "Please don't do that again." I shrugged and did it in the middle of the trail and everyone but me, screamed and went berserk X3! And my brave friend was, Makayla Smith who moved away! :'c

**x-x-x **

So around 9:47, my group followed the principle to where the track started and took the orange rope to guide us through the dark, I pushed my 1 new friend and 1 old (not age, just known for a long time), bossy friend ahead of me and said, "Hurry the guinea pigs up!" "Fine!" hissed my old bossy friend. We went only a few steps and then my crush and his group caught up and it was funny, my crush got scared and asked me (because he was at the back!) if he could go in front of me and I was like, "Sure, but why? Then he told me because he was creeped out with being at the end so I was at then end of the line while the old bossy friend was in front. We continued the trail until Mr. P (His real name is Mr. Partridge) jumped out and gave a heavy, "ROAR!" Everyone but my crush and I, screamed. My crush was all like, "Oh hello Mr. P". But I ranted on about how boring the scare was and then we kept on following the orange rope until I took lead. My crush was all like, "Aw Vivien, slow down!" And I was all like, "THEN SPEED UP! But then the second he let go of the rope, so did my group and then they were like, "VIVIEN?!" Where's the rope?" I blushed a bit as I reached for my crushes hand and put them on the rope. He heaved a sigh of relief and told the others where the rope was. At last we came to the second scare and it too, was quite boring because the dad gave it away by putting his hand on mine and Luke kept on thinking it was his dad and freaked out. Liam took lead this time and then he started creeping out and let someone else take lead and went straight to the middle. When we reached the third scare, I got bad luck. Nadia got so scared, she flung her arms around my neck and punched me in the eye! I started screeching in agony and pain, "WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL!" My group stared at me in amazement (Not the parent though!). I looked away but, I still felt their eyes drill through me, especially my crushes. I asked the parent if he/she had a torch and he/she said no. My group all groaned and Luke started wailing, "I WANT MY DADDY!" I rolled my eyes and tried reaching for the rope but tripped instead. I heaved myself up and finally, grabbed the rope and told my group to follow me. And then again (yes again) I had to grab my crush and put his hands on the rope and he told them to follow him and then I was all like, "Since when did he take charge?" And he groaned and said, "Since when were you so loud?" I blushed and looked away (no one was behind me so they didn't know what I was doing). I suddenly fell and then at the same time, a parent jumped and and made SOME SCAREDY CAT wet his pants. Yes, WET HIS PANTS, Luke did dhat!

**I'll continue this when I have time but for now, thanks for reading!**

**Funny things that happened:**

**Liam falls, I fall...wait. Where do I land? I land on my stomach, he lands on my back, ouchie.**

**I fall on my face, a bush faceplams me, I get attacked by a branch. How painful would that be? EXTREMELY PAINFUL. **


	2. THANKS FUR READING!

**WHAT'S SUP MY AWESOME PEEPS?! So yeah, I have to say, that was a really cool experience. Oh and yeah, Luke wet his pants and we ended the trail there so, it was pretty short, ^ ^". And anyways, I was thinking about starting a new story of the powerpuffs and I need your help to decide! Oh and, I'm gonna start a story about the SweetStuff Kidz, staring them as teens! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**


End file.
